


In Flagrante

by gagewhitney



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can focus on is specific details as he tries to wrap his mind around the sudden, bizarre turn things have taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by cemeterydreamer: Someone walks in on Daryl and Andrea sexing it up.
> 
> I'm setting it in the prison and pretending everyone is there. Just because. Also, adding a little sub-pairing into this based on the new season three poster.

He'd never in his life wanted to go to the gym; after all, what did he really need that for? He was a pizza delivery guy, not a body builder. Besides, video games and movies held much more appeal than treadmills and free weights any day of the week as far as he was concerned.

Now, however, there are no more video games and no more movies, the prison is starting to get boring and stuffy, and Glenn will do anything, anything, to keep from going stir crazy, so when T-Dog mentions the gym he'd found a week or so before, he jumps at the opportunity. Besides, he thinks, it can't hurt get into a little better shape these days.

He writes T-Dog's brief directions (R, L, down stairs, R, R, L) on his arm and kisses Maggie and tells her he'll be back soon with extra muscles. She rolls her eyes and pushes him away with a grin tugging at her lips.

Glenn wanders down the halls, his flashlight playing over the dark and dingy walls, and he's not far from where T-Dog promised it would be when he hears it – something moving, shifting back and forth – and freezes. His hand immediately flies to the gun at his hip, and he stands very still, listening.

Reluctantly, he picks up his feet and starts to move slowly down the hall. The noise starts to become clearer the closer he gets; it's repetitive, that much he can tell, almost like something is scraping itself over the gym mats.

It could be the shuffle of a walker, he thinks, and debates whether or not he should call out for help. There's a faint growling noise, too, and he immediately lifts his weapon and thumbs the safety off. The others will hear the noise of the gunshot, he reasons, before the sound of him yelling.

He's almost there when there's suddenly another, more human sound from the room – a woman cries out sharply, and Glenn realizes with a sinking feeling that it sounds just like Andrea.

"Oh, shit," he whispers. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and hustles the rest of the way down the hall. When he reaches the door, he throws it open and steps in gun first.

What he walks into, however, isn't quite what he'd been expecting.

It'd been Andrea screaming, all right, but not because there was a walker on top of her. Andrea had been screaming because Daryl was – is – on top of her, and she'd been screaming because she was enjoying it.

The next few seconds happen in slow motion, like a car crash, and all he can focus on is specific details as he tries to wrap his mind around the sudden, bizarre turn things have taken.

Daryl's bare ass and Andrea's legs wrapped around his waist. Blonde curls pressed against the mat clashing with a mop of dirty, sweaty brown hair. His mouth attached to her neck and her nails digging into his back. A crossbow and a gun only a few feet from the bodies writhing on the floor.

His head is spinning, and in just a few seconds, Glenn's already seen way, way too much.

Andrea's eyes go wide when she realizes he's there, and she slaps at Daryl's back. "Oh my God. Glenn?!"

Daryl ceases his movements and twists slightly, trying to cover as much of her body as he can. "What the fuck?" he shouts. The look on his face is deadly, and Glenn automatically takes a step back.

Oh, shit, he thinks. Shit, shit, shit.

"I'm sorry!" he says, hands up in the air. "I thought I heard a walker in here!"

"Well, you didn't!" Daryl spits.

"I can see that!"

In unison, Daryl and Andrea yell, "GET OUT!"

Glenn freezes, blinks, before he turns and starts to walk quickly back the way he came.

Maybe he doesn't need to go to the gym, he thinks.

 

 

They approach him while he's on watch later.

"Listen," Andrea starts. Daryl stands behind her, arms crossed over his chest. "About what you saw earlier."

Glenn shakes his head and lays his rifle against his shoulder. "Why? Why me?" he sighs. "Why do I always have to be the one who finds this stuff out? Between Lori being pregnant and the walkers in the barn…"

"Glenn."

"…and then the whole Carol and T-Dog thing, and now you guys?"

"Glenn," Andrea says again.

He ignores her and goes on. "I don't want to be the one to find this stuff out. I have my own stuff going on," he huffs. "And I don't even understand! Since when are you guys together?"

Daryl and Andrea look at each other. "Since… a while," is all she says.

Glenn looks slightly dumbstruck. "Huh. Who knew?"

"No one," Daryl says gruffly. "And we'd appreciate it if it stays that way."

Glenn says nothing, but the look on his face says it all anyway.

"Seriously?" Andrea crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll kill you," Daryl says, far too seriously for Glenn's comfort.

"Who did you tell?"

His eyes dart back and forth between them. "Well, Maggie," he says. "I didn't want to tell her, but… I mean…" He looks at Daryl. "You know what it's like, right, man?"

Daryl just glares. Glenn swallows the lump in his throat.

"She could just tell I was hiding something. She made me!"

Andrea shakes her head. "Anyone else?"

"Um…" He grimaces. "T-Dog knows." Off their looks, he explains himself. "I caught him on the way back! He was heading for the gym! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You couldn't make something up?" Daryl asks.

Glenn shrugs.

"T-Dog," Andrea says. "That means Carol must know by now."

Daryl grunts. "Which means Lori knows. Which means Rick knows."

"So…" Andrea puts her hands on her hips and stares at Glenn. "Everyone knows, is what you're telling us."

He shifts awkwardly on his feet. "Carl might not know, if that helps."

When they give him matching murderous glares, he wonders how he didn't realize they were together before this.


End file.
